


flume

by adorkable



Series: elements [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>была война, после войны были стайлз и мэтт, а вместе с этим еще много чего</p>
            </blockquote>





	flume

**Author's Note:**

> фо билли

Настоящими именами они никогда не пользуются. Всем, кто встречается на пути, называются так: Вода и Бита.  
Вода — они встретились, когда они из них тонул.  
Бита — то, что пришлось бросить на берегу, единственное оружие на тот момент, когда прыгнул в ледяную воду без надежды спасти незнакомого захлебывающегося человека.  
— Тебе стоило бы подобрать себе что-то другое, знаешь? Что-то более...  
— Спокойное, — предлагает Вода. Он сидит на поваленном дереве и вертит в руках нож. Тренируется уже которую неделю подряд. Раньше, когда сеть еще работала, успел посмотреть пару обучающих роликов, да и только. Теперь на чистых инстинктах вертит в руках оружие, скользя то рукояткой, то лезвием между пальцев. Иногда он режется, и приходится доставать йод, если тот есть, а если нет, то обходиться марлей.  
— Нет, пожалуй, я откажусь, — Бита запрокидывает голову и смотрит на небо. То меняет цвета не так быстро, как раньше, уже скоро наступит глубокая ночь.  
— Я бы никогда не взяла себе кличку.  
— Никто и не заставляет.  
— Вы странная парочка, — ее зовут Лидия, и она слишком устала, чтобы придумать что-то более саркастичное.  
— Ты задницу не отсидел?  
Вода не отвечает, он предпочитает игнорировать большую часть вопросов от Биты. У них отношения только таким образом и работают, бывают, конечно, дни, когда диалоги происходят как у цивилизованных людей. Редко, но бывают.  
— Вы же не будете выяснять отношения в этой глуши?  
— Можно попробовать, только вот, — Вода поднимается и перестает размахивать ножом, просто держит его в руке: — В случае чего, тебе придется выбираться отсюда одной.  
— Я зашла сюда одна, или ты забыл? — она снова собирает волосы в высокий хвост, накидывает куртку. — Пойдем. У меня такое чувство, что здесь не стоит задерживаться.  
Час назад на них мчалось стадо оленей, и именно Лидия сказала о чем-то подобном немногим раньше. У Биты не было выбора — он просто верил случайной попутчице. Ведь не зря говорят, что у женщин сильно развита интуиция. Будет большой удачей выбраться из этого хренового места до утра, и остаться при этом невредимыми.  
— Погоди, ему нужно особое приглашение, — скалит зубы Вода, и перепрыгивает дерево, едва не падает.  
— Ты можешь не выпендриваться, у меня есть парень.  
В голосе Лидии Бита не замечает особенной уверенности. Сейчас мало кто может сказать, что его близкие живы — Лидия в их числе.  
— Кто сказал, что я делаю это для тебя? — он смотрит в глаза Бите и улыбается. Выглядит это почти пугающе, но не для Биты.

—

— Я говорил моей любви разрушить все, — он напевает, пока поднимается по кривой, разрушенной дороге. Позади слышится недовольное фырканье, Бита продолжает: — Обрезать держащие меня веревки и позволить мне упасть.*  
— Ты издаешь много шума.  
— Боже, Боже, Боже, но сейчас это невыполнимая задача, — он пинает камни, раскидывает их в стороны. Ноги жутко болят, нужно найти новую обувь. Любовь к легким кедам уже дала о себе знать, и пока это только легкая боль.*  
Вода идет позади, его не слышно, шагает мягко, крадется, всегда старается вести себя тише, даже если нет для этого повода.  
— Теперь твоя любовь прекратилась, тогда кем, черт побери, я был? — очередной камень летит в заполненную зеленой водой канаву.*  
Когда они достигают вершины холма, Бита стягивает рюкзак вниз. Ткань везде потрепанная, где-то можно разглядеть неровные швы разноцветных ниток, всегда сделанные в спешке.  
У них двоих рюкзаки похожи в этом — десятки ранений, чаще всего из-за попытки спастись.  
Прикрыться от чужого молотка или даже пули.  
— Ты что, думал, несколько слоев ткани спасут тебе жизнь? — вопрос связан напрямую с тем, что случилось несколько недель назад.  
Вода понимает его без объяснений. Качает головой, эта тема его раздражает, знает наверняка, что повел себя как полный идиот.  
— Чего ждешь?  
— Сигнала.  
Не будет тут никакого сигнала, то, что они пересекли очередной город — никакая не победа. Не будет оглушающего звука, оповещающего о смерти очередного трибута.  
— Это не "Голодные игры".  
— Знаю, там бы мы уже сдохли.  
Удивительно, что они пока дышат и могут позволить себе такие малости, как разговоры, теплую еду и сон урывками.  
— В моих руках будут билеты, а тебе достанутся все штрафы, — снова напевает Бита и косится на Воду. Тот не корчит гримасу, напротив, выглядит спокойным, вдыхает прохладный утренний воздух.  
— Боже, Боже, Боже, — совсем тихо говорит он и идет вперед.  
Спускаясь вниз, именно Вода пинает камни, Бита разглядывает кривую полосу горизонта.

—

— Вам стоило задержаться на месте штата два назад.  
— Я просто хочу путешествовать, — невнятно говорит Бита, пока жует картошку. Она не доварилась до конца, но ему слишком хочется есть. Вода только разглядывает свою порцию. Он явно скучает по чему-то вроде кетчупа.  
— Ты серьезно? — говорит Айзек, Стайлз назвал бы его Шарфом, но вслух никогда не вздумает предложить такое.  
— Просто дай ему поесть, — встревает в разговор Вода. Он откладывает в сторону вилку и отодвигается от старого стола. Ножки стула резко скрипят по полу, они недовольным таким далеко небережным обращением. Уши Биты тоже.  
— Вы не особо дружелюбны для тех, кого приютили.  
— Ты наставил на нас ружье, — сладким голосом напоминает Вода. Он трет пальцы, хрустит суставами, сильно нервничает. Ему нужно взять в руки нож, который лежит в рюкзаке, а тот находится наверху. Очередная непростительная тупость. Но у него есть вилка. Тоже неплохое оружие в случае чего.  
— Не привык, что ко мне в дом ломятся.  
— У тебя окна заколочены, — Бита облизывает вилку, он старается есть медленно, но получается плохо.  
— Иначе разграбят, — пожимает плечами Айзек. — Вы свои дома оставили и ушли?  
На этом беседа почти прерывается, Бита откладывает в сторону вилку, в горле появляется неприятный комок. Теперь не до еды совсем. Айзек смотрит на него с появляющимся во взгляде сожалением.  
— Я не хотел сказать...  
— Ты сказал то, что сказал, — пока Вода говорит, его пальцы сжимают вилку сильно. Это дохрена плохой знак.  
— Слушай, давай просто сойдемся на том, что мы не хотели грабить твой дом. Только переночевать здесь и пойти дальше, — Бита встает из-за стола и подходит к Воде. Кладет руки ему на плечи, нажимает — сколько есть сил, их не так уж и много после изнурительных двух дней пути, очередного побега.  
— Да, — Айзек не поднимается из-за стола, так что они уходят сами, запираются в комнате на втором этаже.  
Здесь только одна кровать и Вода ложится к стене, прижимается к ней плечом и лицом, закрывается от всего. Он лежит босиком, но в футболке и штанах.  
— Мы можем уйти, если ты хочешь, — предлагает Бита.  
— Нет, — кровать скрипит, как до этого скрипели ножки стула, только чуть глуше и дольше. Вода выглядит измученным, проводит рукой по лицу, пододвигает вторую подушку ближе к центру не такой большой кровати. — Ложись.  
Это не самая лучшая их ночевка, Бита почти всю ночь сползает с кровати, но каждый раз Вода, как будто чувствуя близость падения, подтягивает его ближе. Они не высыпаются толком, а когда Бита открывает глаза, то находит себя наполовину закинувшим руки и ноги на Воду. Это лучше, чем проснуться от удара о пол. Какое-то время Бита лежит неподвижно.  
Пока не слышит голос Воды:  
— Так ты делаешь что-нибудь?  
И остатки сна улетучиваются, Бита продолжает лежать на Воде, только дышится ему все труднее. Он чувствует — Вода уже не заснет. И нужно бы что-то ответить.  
С первого этажа слышится грохот.  
Они вскакивают с кровати и первым делом обуваются, быстро и как можно тише, осторожно, потому что сейчас они в ловушке, из окна не выпрыгнешь, кладовки в этой комнате нет, а сам дом такой старый, что с радостью выдаст их по одному неверному движению.  
Дверь в комнату открывается и Вода уже держит наготове нож, когда они видят Айзека.  
— Пытался открыть одно из окон, уронил комод.  
Бита только закатывает глаза.  
— Чувак, — говорит он и смеется (очень нервно). Пальцы его дрожат, когда Бита касается плеча Айзека. — В следующий раз будь осторожнее. Пойдем, поднимем его.  
Он выходит из комнаты и в последний момент оглядывается на Воду, тот уже снова лежит на кровати, накрыв лицо подушкой Биты.  
Бита помогает Айзеку, и напевает под нос:  
— Выключи свет, приготовь постель, избавь от голосов в моей голове, — он уже не чувствует тепло тела Воды, но помнит отчетливо.

—

Вода винит себя в смерти одной девушки, с которой он был почти не знаком. Иногда, когда они забредают в незнакомую глушь, туда, где на картах ничего не должно быть, но откуда-то появляются домики и небольшие фермы, тогда Вода рассказывает свои истории. Все они с грустными финалами. Бита с ревностью думает, что когда-нибудь и сам станет такой вот историей.  
Ему отчаянно не хочется подобного.  
— Тебе не приходило в голову, что нам стоит остановиться где-нибудь? На несколько дней или неделю.  
Слова оседают на языке сухостью, Вода смотрит на него с удивлением.  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — в рюкзаке звякают две стеклянные бутылки, наполненные чаем. Та женщина, Мелисса, была к ним добра, накормила и умудрилась дать с собой запасов на будущее.  
— Ты помнишь Айзека?  
Да, два месяца назад.  
Он только кивает.  
— Думаешь, он все еще живет там?  
Бита не смог бы. Он уже не помнит, как выглядел его собственный дом, сколько там было комнат, цвет кухонных шкафчиков. Но он точно помнит, что отец не снимал обручальное кольцо после того как умерла мать, что тот всегда клал ключи от машины в пустую кружку от кофе, хотя Бита говорил так не делать, и они много времени проводили за чтением старых полицейских отчетов.  
Жить в заколоченном доме... Это была бы не жизнь для него.  
— Ты не выдержишь долго, — ухмыляется Вода. Его кожа за последние недели загорела, волосы отросли, надо бы постричься, найти хотя бы нормальные ножницы.  
— Ладно, — вскидывает руки вверх Бита. Он просто знает, что не сможет уйти и оставить Воду. Он не смог не спасти его тогда, а теперь они вместе. Идут непонятно куда, бесцельно.  
Только вот, он не может покинуть Воду, а наоборот? Глаза режет солнечный свет, пустые дома похожи на декорации к фильму ужасов.  
— Здесь не так плохо, а?  
Они никогда не зовут друг друга по именам.

—

— Что бы ты ни сделал, просто похорони это, — Бита открывает дверь машины, залезает на заднее сидение и подкладывает под голову рюкзак. Весь день крутит живот, и хочется орать от боли. Он успокаивает себя песней, — И уплывай обратно — на дно океана.**  
— Заткнись.  
Сегодня Вода не в настроении, если бы он был настоящей водой, то растекся бы по всей Земле и бурлил бы, пока не вскипел. Сейчас он больше напоминает кипящую воду в переполненном чайнике.  
— Когда начнут исчезать бездомные облака, река замерзнет, я посмотрю, как солнце растопит снег.**  
— Заткнись, — слова закрепляются сильным ударом по клаксону. Давно Бита не слышал таких громких звуков.  
— Если я не буду петь, то свихнусь.  
— Если ты будешь петь, то я убью тебя.  
Он уже говорил это когда-то давно. Машину они крадут, понятное дело, сейчас вряд ли можно получить транспортное средство нормальным путем. Купить, обменять, взять взаймы.  
— Мы вернем ее.  
— Да уж, конечно вернем, — Вода опускает стекло и в салон врывается влажный ветер.  
— Спали улицы, сожги машины, — начинает напевать Бита. Машина едет по ухабистой дороге. В салоне пахнет сладкой жвачкой. Он вдыхает так сильно, что начинает кашлять. Закрыв глаза, уже на грани сна, Бита выдает еще строчку: — Разбитое стекло, разбитые сердца.***  
Вода как будто не слышит его, едет вперед, маршрут не выбирает, наслаждается возможностью дать ногам немного отдохнуть.  
Он будит Биту через пару часов. Машина припаркована у обрыва, заграждение давно снесено, скорее всего, здесь случилось много аварий. После произошедших событий люди долго пытались найти пути к отступлению, чаще всего не разбирая дороги.  
— Угадай, по чему я скучаю больше всего? — спрашивает Вода. У него грязь под ногтями, порванные джинсы. Можно предположить, что он скучает по нормальной жизни. По душу, микроволновке, интернету, возможности сходить в кино. По книгам, стоявшим в его доме или тому, как хорошо можно было заглушить шум города просто воспользовавшись наушниками. Так много простых вариантов, которые предложили бы другие люди.  
— По поездам.  
Улыбка у Воды выходит радостная, как будто Бита сейчас выиграл главный приз на них двоих.  
— Голос в моей голосе, — говорит Вода, он тянет к Бите руку, но одергивает сам себя. — Где ты вечно находишь бритвы?  
— О, мне они не нужны, — шутит Бита, он садится за руль и напевает под нос. Заменяет радио. Черт, он нестерпимо скучает по настоящей музыке и своей бите. Слишком сильно.  
— В моей голове свучала лишь песня умиравшего в банке сверчка, и я увидел лучи солнца, пробивавшиеся в спальню****, — странно, но Вода молчит. Он спит на переднем сидении, отвергнув возможность растянуться позади. Его рука в какой-то момент сползает с колена. Бита старается следить за дорогой, но иногда сбивается и смотрит на чужие пальцы, дрожащие вместе с машиной.  
Внутри у Биты тоже в такие моменты что-то дрожит. Дрожит и незаметно для него ломается.

—

Он думает о Скотте Пилигриме и его фразе: "когда я рядом с тобой, то чувствую себя обдолбаным". Если сказать такое Воде, то тот явно не оценит. Не скажет ничего в ответ, а иногда Бите нужно услышать его.  
С ними не происходит ничего, до того момента, пока не появляется Джексон.  
— Так вы вместе?  
— Что?  
— Вы. Вместе? — он поднимает брови и выглядит это комично. В руках у Джексона бутылка от виски, пустая. Сколько он носит ее с собой?  
— Нет, — мотает головой Вода. Он трет щетину, и странно смотрит на Джексона, а потом и на Биту. — Какие-то проблемы?  
— Если хочешь приударить за ним — вперед, я хоть развлекусь. Сто лет телек не смотрел, — смеется Бита. У него чешутся ладони, Джексон нервирует его, хотя они только-только встретились, а уже хочется с ним распрощаться.  
Бутылка летит в пустой мусорный бак. Они, вообще-то, находятся в центре города. Людей здесь нет. Только Джексон и его пустые карманы, слишком чистые брюки и солнечные очки с трещиной на одном из стекол.  
— Надо выбираться из этой дыры.  
— Мы не торопимся, — Вода открывает дверь с магазин. Витрины давно разбиты, можно было бы и не трудиться — зайти через бывшие окна. Но Вода, — Бита заметил, — еще не успел забыть о том, как жил много раньше.  
Им нужны лекарства — чудом еще никто не успел заболеть хотя бы обычной простудой, а в таких условиях она легко может перетечь во что-то серьезное.  
— Вы ничего тут не найдете! — Джексон остается на улице и кричит им, Бита видит, что он подкидывает ключи от машины.  
— Есть тачка?  
— Была, — без тени улыбки отвечает Джексон. И бросает связку следом за бутылкой.  
Пока Вода обшаривает магазин, открывая все дверцы, какие еще остались запертыми, Джексон избавляется и от телефона. Странно, что не сделал этого раньше. Или до последнего надеялся, что появится связь? Такие глупые надежды Бита оставил позади только благодаря Воде.  
Они выходят на улицу с небольшим запасом еды. Три банки консервов, включая кукурузу, которую Бита ненавидит. Две бутылки минералки и газировки. Пачка жвачки и растворимый кофе. Не так много, но лучше так, чем совсем ничего.  
Джексон приводит из к одному из заброшенных особняков. Там можно было бы остаться жить. Или хотя бы переночевать.  
Бита слишком остро ощущает неприязнь Воды к Джексону. В другой жизни они вполне могли бы стать друзьями, или хотя бы знакомыми. Но сейчас все не так.  
Велосипеды мирно ждут их в гараже, там же стоит и машина. Джексон решает забрать ее себе.  
— К черту, слишком долго я здесь проторчал.  
Он сваливает прямо так, оставляя их в пустом (или нет?) городе, и таком же пустом доме.  
— Наконец-то, — ядовито говорит Вода и закрывает гараж, хлопая металлическими дверями, которые раньше закрылись бы бесшумно — работай электричество.  
— Пойдем, — он скидывает рюкзак на пол и открывает дверь в дом.  
Запылившиеся фальшивые фрукты в миске на кухне, портреты незнакомых людей, много пространства, которое на самом деле заполнено вещами. На втором этаже Бита открывает одну дверь наугад. Огромных размеров кровать, плазма напротив и окно, из которого открывается вид на задний двор с бассейном. Воды в нем нет, но от одной мысли об озере, которое Бита видел неподалеку, и все тело прошивает приятной дрожью.  
Он ложится под одеяла, с трудом заставив себя скинуть обувь и грязную толстовку. Вымотанный организм не пытается сопротивляться сонливости, Бита засыпает, видя под закрытыми веками только красный цвет.  
Просыпается он из-за Воды, тот откидывает в сторону одеяло и стягивает с едва соображающего Биты футболку и штаны.  
— Что? — он разлепляет губы, и открывает глаза, чувство усталости не дает толком проснуться.  
— Ничего, — отвечает Вода, он скидывает свою одежду, оставаясь только в нижнем белье. Сквозь прикрытые веки Бита наблюдает за тем, как Бита закрывает дверь на замок, ставит на ручку найденную где-то вазу, и возвращается к нему.  
— Ты... — он толком не знает, что хочет спросить, позволяет себе почувствовать чужие прикосновения. Тело тянется вперед, получить еще, Бита неконтролируемо всхлипывает. Вода же напротив, не проявляет никаких эмоций, только сильнее впивается пальцами в кожу Биты. Они лежат в обнимку. На шее, сзади, у линии роста волос Воды есть шрам. Бита, стряхивая с себя все нахлынувшие в один моменты мысли и желания, целует этот шрам. Задерживается на нем губами, ощущая неровность рубца. В ответ Вода перестает держать его крепко, и почти лениво проходится пальцами по спине. Там, где больше всего родинок.  
Они засыпают уже вместе.  
Вечером следующего дня ваза все еще стоит на ручке двери. Бита разглядывает следы от простыни на лбу Воды и улыбается — хотя хочет смеяться.  
Если здесь ничего нет, то почему они все еще здесь?  
Вода просыпается и не убирает руку с шеи Биты. Он тянет их ближе друг к другу. Жадно вдыхает, в этот момент Бита хочет только одного.  
— Мэтт, — зовет он.  
Они никогда не используют настоящие имена.  
Но здесь, в ничьем доме, где нет никого, кроме них, где они только что проснулись. Их не услышат, не узнают, не попытаются вернуть назад. Где бы ни было это "назад", и кто бы ни попытался "вернуть".  
Глаза Воды искрятся, идут рябью в цвете зрачка — от солнечного света. Сейчас может произойти что угодно, именно сейчас, когда можно позволить себе еще немного покоя. Пока между ними нет ничего, кроме белья и части одеяла. Имя. Оно висит в воздухе. Бита начинает отодвигаться, уже чувствует, что ошибся, он вечно лажал раньше, а сейчас совершил величайший провал.  
Назад, назад, — дает себе приказ.  
Только вот Вода, — Мэтт, — не пускает его никуда. Они снова близко, так близко, как только можно, при минимальных затратах на движения.  
— Стайлз.  
Он смеется, больше похоже на кашель, на крики голодной вороны, Мэтт переворачивает его на спину и накрывает одеялом с головой, смеется рядом.  
Губы чешутся в ожидании. Бита прижимает ладони к одеялу, заглушая себя. Ему снова хочется петь, вытеснить чужими словами то, что копится в груди.  
Они липнут друг к другу, через хлопковую преграду, дышать становится сложно и Бита отодвигает ткань, разглядывает спокойное лицо Воды.  
— Давай еще поспим.  
Сухое прикосновение губ к переносице означает согласие. Сон приходит быстрее некуда.  
Утром Вода дарит ему совсем новенькую биту.  
Из города без названия уезжают поздней ночью, набравшись сил на долгую дорогу.

—

Каждому новому встречному они представляются Водой и Битой.  
Имена приберегают для моментов, когда не хочется ничего, кроме как дать друг другу понять — я еще помню, и не надейся на обратное.

**Author's Note:**

> что он пел:  
> * Bon Iver – Skinny Love  
> ** Stateless – I'm On Fire  
> *** Dead Man's Bones – Pa Pa Power  
> **** Dead Man's Bones – Flowers Grow Out of My Grave


End file.
